moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tibera DreamFeather
Tibera Dreamfeather, or Tib for short, is a young Cenarian Druid and a Druid of the Talon. She travels through Kalimdor to aid the Kaldorei people, but, she has never left Kalimdor. She also has the ability to enter the Emerald Dream where she watches over the inhabitants and learns from the Green Dragons. Tibera is a "student" of Cenarius and he has taught her how to travel between the physical planes, but that doesn't mean she still doesn't get stuck. Tibera spends most of her time in the Dream but occasionally comes back to Darnassus and Kalimdor to aid the Druids. Appearance Tibera stands at an average height for a Nightelf. Her body is rather thin but toned, if you get the chance you can see that her feet are rather scuffed up from never wearing shoes. A long moss green braid and strands of loose hair cascade down from her head to just below her waist. Her eyes glow a light lilac colour and her lips are always sporting a dark blue shade. She has a small silver ring in her nostril and has studs and beautiful hoops all the way up her ears. For her Night Elven markings she has three claw marks coming down over each eye, a common marking for Druids of the Claw and Talon. Along with that, Tibera wears bright and refined clothing, obviously suited for a Druid. Embroidered leaves, paw prints, and moons decorate the entirety of the outfit. Her staff, made of a splinter of Nordrassil embellished with feathers and a claw of a harpy. At the top of her staff the wood of the splinter is tightly coiled around an egg. Personality Tibera might be rude to you if you are not a Night Elf or Draenei. She will probably believe you are naive and are lacking in knowledge. Since she has lived in Kalimdor for all of her life she doesn't get many chances to meet humans or any other race for that matter. So, she has a rather biased opinion. (But that's just her! Not me, I love everyone!) Other than that she is very spirited when it comes to talking about things she enjoys or is fond of. She is very kind and giving to those who show the same respect to her. So! If she's rude, keep talking to her, she'll warm up to you...probably. Other than that she is an introvert so she sometimes keeps to herself, but still enjoys talking to people very much! Druid Forms Tibera can shape shift into the same things most druids can, including: Bear, Cat, Bird, Elk, and Whale. She uses the Bird form most since she is a Druid of the Talon. Also, do NOT pet her if you see her. She bites. History (WIP) Tibera was born about four thousand years ago, she stopped counting a while ago. She was born to Fynlaen Moonwing and Mawen Featherbow in Mount Hyjal. Her mother was a Druid of the Talon, like Tib. Her father was a Ranger who protected the Shrines in Hyjal. Growing up Tibera did not see her Father often because he traveled between Shrines, her mother however never left her side. She was taught what it meant to be a Druid and learned the ways of the Talon. As she grew older she began to explore more often and found herself at Nordrassil. There she met some of the high ranked druids, that she made sure to be polite with. Also, while she was there she met Cenarius, she was speechless. For the longest time she just stood there staring up at him, until he asked who she was and she stuttered out her name, "T-Tibera." He could see she had the gift of the Dream like many before her. After some chit-chat he offered to show her the Dream. Of course, she said yes. And from that point forward she has been a steward and Guardian of the Emerald Dream. Battle of Mount Hyjal (Classic/Vanilla) When the Undead and Archimonde, followed by the Burning Legion, invaded Mount Hyjal to destroy the World Tree they were met with camps of The Alliance, The Horde and the Nightelves. The evil forces made their way through the camps, Tibera was at the Nightelven camp with her sisters and brothers. When Archimonde himself came to the camp to destroy it, the Nightelves had no choice but to flee. Luckily Malfurion had to the power to call upon the wisps of the past to protect the world tree. Tibera and her family of battle looked on as the spirits destroyed Archimonde. Some damage was delt to the World Tree, the group went down to the roots and this is when Tibera found her splinter, her staff. She noticed it among the roots and took it up as her own. She has been using it ever since, in the more recent years it has formed over her Hippogryphs' egg and a Harpy's foot has been bound to the bottom of it. Also in this time she ventured to Felwood, where she aided Sentinels and other Druids in killing demons and cleansing the lands as much as they could. She met a life-long friend, Velinah, here. Dreaming (Burning Crusade) A few years pass until the next threat rises. Tibera, remains in the Dream, along with a few of her Brothers and Sisters of the Dream. But, some leave to venture to a new world, but also an old one, Outland. While shifting in and out of the Dream Tibera hears stories of a new people from the broken world and she meets a few in her visit to Darnassus. She grows quite fond of them and sees how strong and wise they are. But, eventually she must return to the Dream, so she does, never seeing the new world. The Attack on Hyjal...Again (Cataclysm) As soon as Ragnaros and Deathwing had resurfaced, Tibera and all other Dreamers were called back to help against the Cultists and their evil forces. She was stationed at Aviana's Shrine with her mother and now, younger brother, Nyrien, who she had just met. Throughout the battle's heroes from all around came to Hyjal and the Demi-God Aviana was returned to her Shrine, along with all of the other Gods of Hyjal. They all helped the war against the forces and made sure they paid for what they had done to Hyjal. In the end new trees were planted and grown from Cerarius. After a few days that the Cataclysm settled, Tibera went back to the Dream. The Legion and The Emerald Nightmare (Legion) Coming soon! Tibera will return from the Dream and travel out of Kalimdor for the first time! "The Nightmare is coming." (Sorry if this is vague, RP with me to find out more! If there is an X-pack missing, it means Tibera didn't do much in the time. She spends a lot of time just catering to the Dream, so if there isn't an attack on Hyjal or her Homelands she doesn't care much.)Category:Night Elf Category:Druids of the Talon